That Smile
by JulietteXx
Summary: She was his everything. He thought about her all the time, even after she disappeared. He loved her. He needed her to know he was sorry. Where was she! OneShot Contest.


**Hey! Okay so this oneshot is a challenge me and my best friend Emma(RingPopLuvver) are having. She wants to see who's one shot would be viewed & reviewed the most so please enjoy my story!**

**Our Rules**

**-more than 1000 words**

**-has to have an OC**

**-Has to make sense.**

**-it's allowed to have grammar mistakes, but if we notice them we'll fix them**

**-MUST be about something really sad.**

**THEME: Tearjerker**

**YOUR RULES:**

**-can't review more than twice**

**-can't promote YOUR story**

**-Can't defend me or Emma saying hers was better or something cause that makes us feel bad**

**-Have to actually read the story.**

**-LET US KNOW IF YOU CRY! (theme is tear jerker)**

**K HERE WE GO!**

**~Juliette (wish me luck)**

_Story is All in Chris's POV_

Flashback-

"You jerk! How could you do this to me? How could you let him? How? Please tell me! I thought you loved me, Chris…I really thought you loved me…"

Flashfoward-

Those were the last words I remembered her saying to me. That night she stormed off; left without a trace. Wasn't in school the next day…or the next…or the rest of that week. Soon, school ended, and no one had heard from her since. Summer started and I missed playing gin rummy with her and have her whoop my ass. I missed her cute little laugh and her smile…oh her smile was the best part about her! Her pearly whites glistening in the night…God I miss her.

Now, summer's almost over and I'm just up in the tree house. Vern came running up the stairs, telling us about how he knows where the body of Ray Brower was…we all decided to go find it…to be famous! To be honest, I wanted to be on TV so Allison would see me. So she would know I'm alright…even if I don't know that she is. We ended on a strongly bad note, and I only hope the best for her.

The boys and I decided to go look for the body, so we all left to get our gear, and meet up at the junkyard. I went home real quick and ran to my messy room to get my canteen and sleeping bag. On the counter of my bed was the small picture Allison had given me when we told each other we loved one another. The picture was her and me, arms around each other, and big smiles. Her smile stuck out the most…that smile that made me fall in love. I took the picture in the rusted metal frame, and pulled it out. I stared deeply into her eyes in the picture and held back a tear. Chris Chambers doesn't cry. Certainly not over a girl. So I slid the picture in my back jean pocket and left for the junkyard. I didn't have a ride, so I hitchhiked. On the back of that truck, I had some time to think.

Flashback thoughts-

About two weeks before Allison disappeared we were sitting in the tree house, playing gin rummy and of course, she was beating me. She looked up at me and smiled. And once she smiled I knew I loved her. Her smile…it just makes the world spin faster and makes it a better place. I saw her laughing and smiling and having a good time. I smiled back at her.

"Allison, you're beautiful." I didn't meant to say it, it just kinda slipped out. She blushed and the smile turned into a grin. Her long eyelashes batted. I didn't know what to do next.

"Chris…you're amazing." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. My smile grew and she giggled.

Flashfoward-

I got off of the truck and thanked the man for letting me hitchhike. I found Gordie walking alone so I went to walk with him. Him and Allison always got along real well. I remember it would annoy me SO MUCH when they'd have sleepovers and ignore me.

When Gordie and I ran behind Blue Point, I showed him the gun a hawked from my old man. He accidentally shot, not knowing it was loaded and we went running.

Flashback-

"Have you ever shot it?" Allison asked me, trying to grab at the gun. I pulled it away.

"Don't touch it! You don't want it to go off, do you?" I screamed at her. She sighed.

"Gosh Chris, stop being such a buzzkill! I'm just trying to have a good time!"  
Flashfoward-

We sat in the junkyard as we waited for Gordie to get the food. Soon, Milo and his famous most unseen dog, Chopper, came by so we got out of there. Gordie ran out just in time! Milo is such a jerk, and ranked out Teddy's father, of course, making Teddy go mad!

Flashback-

"Allison, you are so quiet!" Teddy screamed at her as she read a Mighty Mouse comic.

"Teddy, shut up. You're the most ridiculous kid I know!" Allison laughed.

Flashfoward-

This whole trip was putting me in a sad mood. Allison disappeared months ago. He parents moved months ago. I cried for a week months ago. How come _now_ I'm acting so strange?

"It's because we're traveling to see a dead body."

That was the basic excuse for all of us acting up. But for me, it was more than that. My instinct tells me that she's somehow connected to all of this. Allison hated long walks like this, walking this far would've made her throw up.

Teddy tried to dodge a train. He's definitely insane. Allison never thought he would live to be twenty, and once she left, I started saying that about Teddy all the time.

Flashback-

"Honestly…do you even like Teddy?" I asked her.

"He gets on my nerves, but there's no way to actually hate the kid." Allison told me. "Oh, and there's no way he'll live to be twenty. Absolutely no way."

Flashfoward-

We walked along the tracks and a train almost killed Vern and Gordie! It chased them off the tracks. Vern is such a baby. He clung to the ground and Gordie almost died because Vern wouldn't get up!  
Allison always hated Vern a 's not that she hated him, she just couldn't stand that he wasn't adventurous. There was absolutely no speck of adventure in him. Allison would always want to do crazy things, and Vern would always talk her out of it.

Flashback-

"Let's go try to climb the top of that oak tree!" Allison shouted, attempting to climb.

"Allison, you're crazy! Get down before you get hurt! Lets just play some rummy or something!" Vern shouted back. Allison sighed and rolled her eyes.

Flashfoward-

That night we all talked about everything. It was fun, but I couldn't really talk. I wanted to think.

... I love her. I still do. I don't care where she is…I will love her forever.

In the middle of the night when it was my shift, Gordie woke up crying and we both talked for a while. I know I told him I was upset because of the milk money…but I was really just letting my tears out about Allison. She just left without a trace! Who knows where she is? I was too scared to go over after she yelled at me.

She was so mad at me. She hated me. She hated me so much. I didn't mean to, but…I let Ace rape her. I didn't know what was going on! She was screaming, I thought she was having a good time! She…she…I just didn't know what to do. I apologize but it wasn't enough. She's gone.

That night I was up alone. I looked down in the dirt, and wrote out her name in the best handwriting I could.

The next morning we searched around and came to a scare when there were leeches in the lake. All I could think about was when Allison got bit by a leech and she cried all night in my arms. That was about three months ago. We were in the swamp, swimming and having a good time and then Allison screamed. She screamed so loud that the entire woods went silent. She hugged me as I removed them from her back and it was terrible. She cried all night.

We went to the woods. We searched around for the body.

"I found something! Guys come here!" Vern shouted.

I didn't care anymore. When Allison finally came back I would tell her how sorry I was. I would tell her I loved her. I would kiss her all over. I would love her forever. I really needed to see her, and make sure she's okay. If our last words were those terrible ones, I would never forgive myself.

"What's this?" Vern asked.

It was a see-through plastic bag under a bush. And we saw golden locks of hair.

I only know one person with that hair.

The hair had dirt all packed in it in the roots, and the fair skin was grazed with dirt as well. I could see one eye. It was sapphire blue.

I only know one person with those eye.

Teddy pulled on the plastic bag and it came out from under a bush.

I almost dropped dead.

I only know one person with that smile.

Blue eyes, golden hair…and that smile. The smile. The smile.

**Allison.**

**_A/N. And so goes the beautiful and sad tale of Allison. She was his everything:( Don't you feel bad? I do. I literally was shaking and almost burst out in tears while I wrote the last few sentences. I thought it was sad. PM me if you want to read my new stories that will come out soon! Our next OneShot Contest Theme: Pregnancy. This thing is just between Me and Emma, but if you want to be part of it you will have to email me or Emma or PM us, and we'll fill you in on the rules, and what time we'll be putting things up, and when your due date for having it done is due! Love you all so much, and keep up reviews please! New chapter of "Dear Chris" is coming out probably either today or tomorrow. Emma and I are going down the shore this weekend where there probably won't be internet or WIFI, BUT we WILL be working on stories and the updates should start coming in Monday! Over and out!_**

**_~Jules_**


End file.
